A vehicular undercover such as an engine undercover is manufactured by molding a sheet made of synthetic resin into a product shape.
Projections and recesses are continuously and alternately formed on two surfaces of a sheet member to improve rigidity of the sheet member. However, such a vehicular undercover having the projections and recesses does not keep flatness of a surface thereof, especially a vehicular exterior side surface. Therefore, air resistance during vehicle's moving may be increased and aerodynamic performance of a vehicle may be deteriorated.
An objective of the present technology is to provide a vehicular undercover that is formed by molding a sheet member made of synthetic resin and that maintains a flat surface thereof and high rigidity. Another objective of the present technology is to provide a method of manufacturing such a vehicular undercover.